Disney Warrior: Alex and the Chamber of Secrets
by jedimickey
Summary: Everyone's favorite Disney Warrior, meets everyone's favorite young wizard as the two team up to uncover the mystery of the chamber of secrets... But many things threaten their progress, including their new DADA teacher...
1. Dumbledoor's plea

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Disney, sadly...sniff Just enjoy the story**

**Authors note: If you haven't read my first story "Disney Warrior" Go back and read it so you'll know their backstory...**

**Disney Warrior: Alex and the chamber of secrets**

**By Jedimickey and Dan Man**

**Chapter 1: Dumbledoor's plea **

A blinding light surrounded the body of a teenage boy he shut his eyes due to the brightness, soon though, the light dissipated. He then found himself standing in a dimly lit hallway, this was no ordinary boy though, this was the world famous Disney Warrior, Alex. The light from the torches around the walls reflected off hi spiky blonde hair and his navy blue eyes. He then turned around and saw his friends behind him, al looking rather confused. One was an attractive red-haired girl named Ariel, who was actually part mermaid. The second, was a tall older man, dressed in pirate garb, this was the notorious Captain Jack Sparrow. The third was a small, blue, dog-like creature named Stitch. As they all looked around confused. Ariel looked onto one of the walls and gasped. "A-A-ALEX!!! What's that!?" She cried. Alex turned and saw writing in red on the wall the writing read "THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS HAS BEEN OPENED, ENEMY'S OF THE HEIR BEWARE" All of them gaped at the sight. "What's THAT supposed to mean?" Jack asked. "Um…." Was all Alex could let out.

But before they could do anything else, they heard footsteps; they all turned and saw a large man with a scruffy black beard carrying a lantern. "What are you doing here?' The man asked. "Well mate there's a perfectly good explanation for all this…." There was an awkward silence. "Alex, you got an explanation?" Jack asked. Alex sighed in frustration and turned to Jack. "Why do you always assume I know EVERYTHING?" Alex asked. The man didn't seem to be in any mood for jokes. "I'm going to have to ask you four to leave…" The man said. "Do not be so hasty Hagrid..." An old voice spoke out. The man turned then moved away to reveal the figure of an older man in a dark purple robe. "They are here on MY invitation." The older man said. The older man then turned to the confused heroes. "If you want to know more follow me..." He said as he walked away. Alex shrugged and then reluctantly followed after the old man down the dark hallway. Ariel stayed close behind Alex and Stitch climbed up Alex's back and leaned over his shoulder. Jack smiled nervously at the large man known as Hagrid before running After Alex and Ariel.

After what seemed like a walk that took days, they eventually found themselves inside a large office which belonged to the older man. "Um, Sir, I don't remember accepting this invitation of yours…" Alex said almost sarcastically. "ALEX! Don't be rude!" Ariel scolded. "It's perfectly alright my dear..." The older man said as he sat down. "First of all, let me introduce myself, I am Professor Dumbledoor. Second of all, no one is forced here; you are all free to go…" Jack smiled and clapped his hands. "Excellent! Tata!" He began to make his way to the door. "That is…._after_ you hear what I have to say..." Dumbledoor added. "I was afraid you'd say that…." Jack groaned.

"Alright then, let's hear it…" Alex said crossing his arms. Dumbledoor stood up and approached the window of his office. "This is no ordinary school Disney Warrior; this is a school of magic…" Dumbledoor said. Alex thought for a bit. "Hey wait a sec; I think I've heard of place! Isn't this that "Hogwarts school for witchcraft and wizardry"?" Alex asked. Dumbledoor nodded. "Indeed it is, but I'm afraid these are troubled times…" Dumbledoor sighed sadly. "I assume you read the writing on the wall?" He asked. Alex nodded. "Yeah, it said… "THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS HAVE BEEN OPENED, ENEMYS OF THE HEIR BEWARE…" Alex replied.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ariel asked. Dumbledoor sighed again and sat down. "The chamber of secrets has been something of a legend in this school. The legend says that inside the chamber lies a horrible beast. And if this legend is true, and the chamber has indeed been opened, then this school is in grave danger…" Dumbledoor said.

"So THAT'S why you called us here, you want us to investigate this mystery, and if it's true, to take out the beast..." Alex said putting two and two together. "Precisely, I have heard of your many adventures young Alex, I apologize for brining you here like this, but I expected a written invitation to be turned down, this is a matter I wanted to discuss with you personally." Dumbledoor said. "Which is why I ask you, please, will you help us?"

Alex thought for a bit. "Sir? Can my friends and I talk this over?" Alex asked. "Certainly…" Dumbledoor replied. Alex, Jack, Stitch and Ariel huddled together on the opposite side of the room. "What do you think guys?" Alex asked. "I dunno, this sounds a wee bit fishy…" Jack replied. "But still, this guy doesn't look like he's lying… He looks really worried…" Ariel added. "Stitch…says…we should help!" Stitch spoke out. "I'm with Stitch on this! I say we help also!" Alex stated. "Well, if YOU'RE going, them I'M going too!" Ariel smiled. "Well, SOMEONE has to keep you out of trouble!" Jack shrugged. They broke from their huddle and turned towards Dumbledoor. "Professor Dumbledoor, we're here to help!" Alex smiled.

Dumbledoor smiled warmly. "Excellent, if you're going to be staying here, then you'll be needing these…" Dumbledoor reached down into a large chest and tossed Alex and Ariel a pair of white shirts, red and yellow stripped ties, and a pair of black robes with a small emblem on the top left. "What are these?" Alex asked. "Our school uniforms. You will be disguised as students in order to roam freely around the school without suspicion. You must hide your sword underneath this, no one must know you're the Disney Warrior; we have enough panic in this school already." Dumbledoor then tossed Alex and Ariel a pair of small objects which resembled brown sticks. Before Alex could ask, Dumbledoor replied. "Those are wands, like all the other students, you'll be attending every class and learn the ways of magic."

"Interesting…." Alex replied. Something then occurred to him. "Hey wait, what about Jack and Stitch?" Alex asked. "Mr. Sparrow will be stationed with our groundskeeper Hagrid. As for Stitch, most of the students here have pets so he should fit right in!" Dumbledoor smiled. "Wasn't Hagrid that big guy we saw out there?" Ariel asked. "Oh lucky me…" Jack replied sarcastically. Dumbledoor then tossed Alex a piece of paper. "This is a map to your dormitory, you will come across a painting of a fat lady, then simply speak out loud the words listed on the paper and it will let you in" Dumbledoor said. "I also want you to keep a close eye on one of my other students; his name is Harry Potter..."

"Yes sir!" Alex said. "Well, let's go Alex…" Ariel said. As they began to make their way to the door Dumbledoor spoke out. "One more thing Alex, Just because you are the Disney Warrior, it dose not mean you will receive special treatment. You will abide by school rules, and will receive the punishment if you don't…" Alex bowed. "I understand sir…" Alex said. With that, they left Dumbledoor's office, leaning him there alone. "Please…. Help us Disney Warrior…." He sighed to himself softly.


	2. Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter

"Interesting…." Alex replied. Something then occurred to him. "Hey wait, what about Jack and Stitch?" Alex asked. "Mr. Sparrow will be stationed with our groundskeeper Hagrid. As for Stitch, most of the students here have pets so he should fit right in!" Dumbledoor smiled. "Wasn't Hagrid that big guy we saw out there?" Ariel asked. "Oh lucky me…" Jack replied sarcastically. Dumbledoor then tossed Alex a piece of paper. "This is a map to your dormitory, you will come across a painting of a fat lady, then simply speak out loud the words listed on the paper and it will let you in" Dumbledoor said. "I also want you to keep a close eye on one of my other students; his name is Harry Potter..."

"Yes sir!" Alex said. "Well, let's go Alex…" Ariel said. As they began to make their way to the door Dumbledoor spoke out. "One more thing Alex, Just because you are the Disney Warrior, it dose not mean you will receive special treatment. You will abide by school rules, and will receive the punishment if you don't…" Alex bowed. "I understand sir…" Alex said. With that, they left Dumbledoor's office, leaning him there alone. "Please…. Help us Disney Warrior…." He sighed to himself softly.

**Chapter 2: Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter**

Alex and Ariel had quietly slipped into their dormitory the night before without waking anyone. The next morning, Alex was woken up by someone shaking him. He opened his eyes, and saw a boy about his age with jet black hair and thick glasses, he also, for some odd reason had a scar on his forehead shaped like a thunderbolt. "Hey, wake up, your gonna be late for breakfast…" The boy said. Alex yawned before sliding out of bed "Thanks, I tend to oversleep…" Alex said. "You new here?" The boy asked. "Yeah, just got in last night, name's Alex..." Alex replied as he held out his hand. "Nice to meet you Alex, I'm Harry, Harry Potter..." The boy introduced. Alex then realized that THIS was the boy Dumbledoor mentioned.

"Nice to meet you too Harry!" Alex smiled. Harry smiled and waved as he ran down the stairs to join the others. When Harry was gone, Alex took his sword and hid it underneath his robe as he slipped on his uniform. Stitch yawned as he crawled out form underneath the bed and then climbed up Alex's back and leaned over his head. Alex then grabbed his wand and books and headed down the stairs, only to meet Ariel. "Hey Ariel sleep well?" Alex asked. "Yeah, those beds are comfortable…. And I met this nice girl named Hermione…" Ariel replied. The two headed out of the dormitory and down a set of stone stairs, but while they were walking, the stairs actually began to shift until it was in a sideways position. "Um…WHAT just happened?" Alex asked. "Not sure…." Ariel said as she scratched her head.

The, almost instantly the stairs shifted back into its original position. This time they ran down so they wouldn't be caught in the stairs again. They soon caught up with the other students as the exited a hallway and out to a pathway outside. To their right was a green field which led into a dark looking forest. "Creepy…" Alex commented as he looked at the forest. As they walked along they saw a boy leaning against a pillar, he was about Alex's age and had blonde hair which seemed more white than blonde. As they passed him, Alex and the boy locked eyes with each other. "HEY! I never seen you two around here before!" The boy called out. All the students, including Alex and Ariel, stopped and turned to face him. "We're new…" Ariel replied. "Oh is that so? Than why is it I didn't see you at that orientation?" the boy asked almost bitterly. "We just got in last night" Alex explained. "Oh, so now that old fool Dumbledoor is enrolling kids off the street?! When did THAT happen?" The boy cried.

Alex glared evilly. "Alex, ignore him…" Ariel said. But Alex didn't hear her He stormed up to the boy and looked at him dead in the eye. "I believe they started when they enrolled YOU!" Alex sneered. The other students gasped. Harry was in the crowd of students also. "Oh no…." He silently groaned. "WHAT did you say to me?!" The boy yelled. "Oh, are you deaf AND dumb!? I said "When they enrolled YOU!" Alex yelled back. The boy growled and grabbed Alex by his Robe collar. "How DARE you! Do you have any idea WHO I am!?" The boy yelled. "The only kid in this school that bleaches his hair?" Alex asked mockingly. "I AM DRACO MALFOY OF THE MALFOY FAMILY!!!" The boy screamed. "Bet you can't say THAT three times fast!" Alex smirked. Malfoy then just threw Alex to the ground and stormed off.

"Geeze, what crawled up HIS robe?" Alex asked sarcastically. Ariel and Harry ran over and helped him up. "Alex, why do you ALWAYS have to get yourself in trouble??" Ariel asked. "Hey, I don't put up with people like that…" Alex replied. "She's right though Alex, don't go ticking off everyone that looks at you funny…" Harry said. Alex shrugged. "Alright, alright, well, now that that matter is taken care of…let's go eat…" Alex smiled. Ariel turned and realized that the rest of the students had gone on without them. "Don't worry; I know the way, follow me!" Harry then ran off to catch up with the others. Alex and Ariel then ran after him, following him down the many hallways until they came to a massive room with about a hundred tabled, each about a hundred feet long at LEAST! "WHOA! THIS is where you eat breakfast?!" Alex asked in awe. "This is where we eat ALL our meals, follow me!" Harry replied.

Alex and Ariel followed Harry down the seemingly endless rows of table until they came to a large gap in the seats. They took a seat in front of a boy with dirty red hair, and a girl with curly blonde hair. "Hey, you're that girl from earlier! Hermione!" Ariel smiled. The girl known as Hermione looked up from her plate and saw Ariel. "Yeah! And you're Ariel!" Hermione replied. Then the boy looked dup from his plate and saw Harry. "Oh! Hey Harry! Who are your friends?" The boy asked. "Oh! Morning Ron, this is Alex and Ariel, they're new around here…" Harry explained. Alex and Ariel shook hands with Hermione and Ron. "Nice to meet you…" They both said almost simultaneously.

Hermione then scratched her head. "Huh, "Alex" I know I've heard that name before…" Hermione said. "Maybe it's a relative…" Harry suggested. "No, it was somebody famous…." Hermione said as she tried to think. Alex cringed, could it be that she's heard of him? Hermione shrugged. "Maybe it's a coincidence…" She sighed. Ron then turned to look at Alex. "So, you're new around here?" Ron asked. "Yeah, just got in last night/" Alex replied. 'But…Hogwarts doesn't enroll students after a certain pointing time…" Hermione cut in. Alex shrugged. "I guess, we're special…." It was then that Alex noticed that this Hermione girl seemed pretty smart, surely she knew something about the Chamber of Secrets. "Um, Hermione, when I came here, I heard someone mumble something about a "Chamber of Secrets" know anything about that?" Alex asked. Hermione looked around nervously. "I'll tell you, but let's talk somewhere a little private…" Hermione said as she stood up. She then began to walk away. Alex got and followed her, followed by Ariel, Harry, and Ron.


	3. The legend of the Chamber of Secrets

Hermione then scratched her head. "Huh, "Alex" I know I've heard that name before…" Hermione said. "Maybe it's a relative…" Harry suggested. "No, it was somebody famous…." Hermione said as she tried to think. Alex cringed, could it be that she's heard of him? Hermione shrugged. "Maybe it's a coincidence…" She sighed. Ron then turned to look at Alex. "So, you're new around here?" Ron asked. "Yeah, just got in last night/" Alex replied. 'But…Hogwarts doesn't enroll students after a certain pointing time…" Hermione cut in. Alex shrugged. "I guess, we're special…." It was then that Alex noticed that this Hermione girl seemed pretty smart, surely she knew something about the Chamber of Secrets. "Um, Hermione, when I came here, I heard someone mumble something about a "Chamber of Secrets" know anything about that?" Alex asked. Hermione looked around nervously. "I'll tell you, but let's talk somewhere a little private…" Hermione said as she stood up. She then began to walk away. Alex got and followed her, followed by Ariel, Harry, and Ron.

**Chapter 3: The legend of the Chamber of Secrets**

"Um. Hermione? Can I ask you a question?" Alex asked as he leaned against a wall. "Shoot…" Hermione replied. "Why are we congregating about the Chamber of Secrets…in the GIRL'S bathroom?!" Alex asked. "Yeah, won't we get caught in here?" Ariel asked. "Oh no need to fear, nobody EVER comes into THIS bathroom!" Hermione replied. "Why?" Alex asked. "Moaning Myrtle…" Hermione replied. "Who's Moaning Myrtle?" Alex asked. "I'M MOANING MYRTLE!!!!!!" A shrill voice screamed form behind Alex, he turned and saw a strange figure before him.

It was the figure of a small girl with thick glasses and hair in a pony tail style. She glowed a soft blue and seemed to float in the air, not doubt about it, she was a ghost! Alex cringed slightly in shock. The ghost known as Moaning myrtle then floated in front of the group of friends. "Though I don't expect you to know who I am. I mean, who would ever talk about miserable, whiny, fat, ugly, Moaning Myrtle!?" Myrtle then began to sniff a bit before bursting into an uncontrollable flood of tears. She cupped her hands over her face as she sobbed. Hermione leaned over to Alex. "She's a little sensitive…." Hermione whispered.

"_A little...?_" Alex thought. Alex then cleared his throat. "Um… excuse me?" Alex said trying to get Myrtles attention. "For what it's worth…. I don't think you're ugly OR fat.." Alex said trying to cheer her up. The made Moaning Myrtle stop crying long enough for her to move hands and look at Alex. "You…..don't?" She asked timidly. "No, and your not whiney either, you look like someone who's really nice!" Alex smiled. Ariel smiled as she watched the event unfold, that was the Alex she knew, always trying to make others feel better. Myrtle then flew in really close to Alex, their faces were only a few inches apart. "Well, aren't you just a big sweetie!" Myrtle said as she giggled. Alex then broke into a sweat. "Um… thanks….?" Alex laughed nervously. She then floated next to him and rested her head on his shoulder while batting hey eyelids flirtatiously. Alex simply groaned. "Um, Myrtle? If you don't mind… we were talking about the Chamber of Secrets…." Ron spoke out. "Well, don't let me interrupt you…." Myrtle said as she giggled once more, not moving from her current position.

Hermione just shrugged. "Go ahead Hermione…" Harry said. Hermione then cleared her throat. "Ok then Alex, first of all, this school was founded by four of the greatest Witches and Wizards. There's Godric Gryffindor , Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff, and Salazar Slytherin. Now, three of these founders co-existed peacefully, one however…did not…" Ron leaned over to Alex. "Three guess who…" Ron commented. Myrtle just sighed happily as she rested on Alex's shoulder. "Anyway…" Hermione said continuing. "Salazar Slytherin was more selective about who should have been admitted to Hogwarts, he believed that the school should only admit students of pure-blood; students born to magical parents. While the others believed that the school should admit all students, pure-blood or not… Soon a great fight broke out between them all and Salazar left the school to the remaining three. But legend has it that he built a hidden chamber in this school which is said to contain a horrible beast…"

Alex scratched his chin. "What's the horrible beast supposed to do?" Alex asked. "This monster is supposed to arise when the heir of Slytherin returns to Hogwarts to open the Chamber of Secrets and purge the school off all that is not a pure-blood!" Ariel gasped. "Th-that's terrible…" Alex sighed in frustration and closed his eyes. "_If this legend is true, and there really IS a beast down there, then it looks like I got some work to do…_"

Hermione looked at her watch and gasped. "Oh no… we're going to be late for out first class!" Hermione cried as she ran out the door. "W-Wait up!" Ron cried as he and Harry followed. "C'mon Alex!" Ariel said as she ran after them. Alex looked and noticed Myrtle was still resting on his shoulder, she even seemed to be asleep! "Uh….B-b-bye Myrtle!" Alex cried as he ran off. This woke Myrtle up, and she would have fallen except for the fact that she could fly. She watched Alex race out of the bathroom and after his friends. "He likes me… I know it…" Myrtle sighed. Soon Alex caught up with Hermione and the others. "So, what's our first class?" Alex asked as he ran. "It's Defense Against the Dark Arts class!" Hermione replied.


	4. Defense Against the Dark Arts

Hermione looked at her watch and gasped. "Oh no… we're going to be late for out first class!" Hermione cried as she ran out the door. "W-Wait up!" Ron cried as he and Harry followed. "C'mon Alex!" Ariel said as she ran after them. Alex looked and noticed Myrtle was still resting on his shoulder, she even seemed to be asleep! "Uh….B-b-bye Myrtle!" Alex cried as he ran off. This woke Myrtle up, and she would have fallen except for the fact that she could fly. She watched Alex race out of the bathroom and after his friends. "He likes me… I know it…" Myrtle sighed. Soon Alex caught up with Hermione and the others. "So, what's our first class?" Alex asked as he ran. "It's Defense Against the Dark Arts class!" Hermione replied.

**Chapter 4: Defense Against the Dark Arts **

Hermione led the group into a massive room with desks in rows of six. Alex could swear he saw the skeleton of a Dragon hanging on the ceiling. Hermione led them to one of the rows and they all took a seat. "This is the best class ever!" Hermione smiled. "I'm not impressed, the only think that Lockhart clown has taught me is to not let pixies loose in the classroom!" Ron commented. "You just can't fully appreciate his magical abilities!" Hermione argued. "Maybe I'd appreciate it more if I actually saw him using it!" Ron retorted. Alex leaned over to Ariel. "I wonder if anyone's told them they sound like an old married couple…" Alex commented. Ariel giggled. "Let's just hope WE don't sound like that on of these days…" Ariel replied.

It was then that voice boomed across the room. "I _almost_ regret to inform you that Dumbledoor didn't think Mr. Lockhart wasn't cut out for the job." Most of the girls in the class groaned, then they looked around to find who the voice belonged too. It was an older female voice, but who cast it was not visible. "Nonetheless I shall be taking over for the rest of the term." The voice echoed once more. Ariel arched her brow and leaned over to Alex. "Alex? Have we heard that voice before?" Ariel asked. "I…..think so… I just can't place the body…" Alex said as he scratched his head.

"Please allow me to introduce myself; I shall be your new teacher…" Suddenly a cloud of green smoke filled the room, the students coughed and wheezed while trying to fan away the smoke. Hermione aimed her staff into the air. "AEROGUS VACCUMUS!!" She shouted. Suddenly all the smoke seemed to be sucked inside Hermione's wand much like a vacuum! When all the smoke was gone, the students all saw their new teacher. Alex's heart almost skipped a beat. "Oh no…." was all he could mutter. The teacher smirked. "You shall all refer to me as... Madame Maleficent!" Most of the students clapped While Alex and Ariel gaped in horror. One of their worst enemies to ever face was their TEACHER!!

"A-A-Alex! Please tell me that's NOT who I think it is!!!" Ariel stammered. "Well, Maleficent ain't exactly a popular name!" Alex shakily replied. "Professor Dumbledoor has placed this class under MY control since Mr. Lockhart no longer works here… Let me start by saying that I'm not as forgiving as him…" Alex cringed; he was so shocked that Maleficent was a teacher that he actually fell out of his chair, which was followed by some laughter. "Having trouble staying seated?" Maleficent asked. Once Alex stood up, Maleficent then recognized who he was! Maleficent simply stared at him as memories came flooding back as to how he defeated her long ago. Alex stared back as memories came back to him too, how she turned into a dragon, how she summoned the skeletons from the ground…. Alex eventually snapped out of his trance and sat back down, not saying a word. Maleficent then recovered and went on to teach the class, as if nothing had happened.

Soon however the class had ended and Alex and Ariel hurried towards the door. "Oh Alex, could you for a few minuets?" Maleficent asked innocently. Alex froze in place. Ariel shot him a worried look before gulping silently and shutting the door behind her. Alex turned to face her. The two enemies stood there in perfect silence until Maleficent broke the silence. "Disney Warrior…" She growled. "Maleficent…." Alex glared. "What are YOU doing here?" Maleficent asked angrily. "I'M here on business... What are YOU doing here??" Alex asked bitterly. "After our last encounter, I thought it'd be best to lay low for a bit, but I never expected to see YOU here! One might think your following me!" Maleficent replied. "Well, ain't it a small world!" Alex barked sarcastically.

Maleficent growled that sarcastic nature of his always got on her last nerve. "Ohhhhhhhh as much as I'd LOVE to crush you like the bug you are, I cannot risk blowing my cover, and I'm sure YOU can't risk blowing YOUR cover as well!" Maleficent sneered. "Then what do you propose? A temporary truce?" Alex asked. "Precisely, once we're out of this bloody school, it's right back to the way things were!" Maleficent approached him and held out her hand. "Agreed?" Alex thought this over a bit. "………………….fine…" Alex finally replied. They both reluctantly shook hands and Alex left the room. Only to run into Ariel who hugged him tightly. "ALEX!!! YOU OK!!! What happened?!" Ariel asked frantically. "Maleficent and I had a……philosophical discussion and we called a temporary truce... We agreed not to kill each other until we get out of this school…." Alex replied calmly. "But Alex, what if she doesn't keep her word?" Ariel asked. "Hey, I beat her once right? I can do it again!" Alex smiled. "C'mon let's go catch up with Harry and the others…" Maleficent watched from a window as Alex and Ariel ran to go find Harry and the gang. "Well, this will certainly be an interesting year…." Maleficent smirked. CHECHCHCH


	5. Charms Class

Maleficent growled that sarcastic nature of his always got on her last nerve. "Ohhhhhhhh as much as I'd LOVE to crush you like the bug you are, I cannot risk blowing my cover, and I'm sure YOU can't risk blowing YOUR cover as well!" Maleficent sneered. "Then what do you propose? A temporary truce?" Alex asked. "Precisely, once we're out of this bloody school, it's right back to the way things were!" Maleficent approached him and held out her hand. "Agreed?" Alex thought this over a bit. "………………….fine…" Alex finally replied. They both reluctantly shook hands and Alex left the room. Only to run into Ariel who hugged him tightly. "ALEX!!! YOU OK!!! What happened?!" Ariel asked frantically. "Maleficent and I had a……philosophical discussion and we called a temporary truce... We agreed not to kill each other until we get out of this school…." Alex replied calmly. "But Alex, what if she doesn't keep her word?" Ariel asked. "Hey, I beat her once right? I can do it again!" Alex smiled. "C'mon let's go catch up with Harry and the others…" Maleficent watched from a window as Alex and Ariel ran to go find Harry and the gang. "Well, this will certainly be an interesting year…." Maleficent smirked. CHECHCHCH

**Chapter 5: Charms Class**

Alex and Ariel had soon caught up with Harry, Ron Hermione they walked besides them as they headed for the next class. "So, what did Madame Maleficent want?" Harry asked. "N-nothing important…." Alex replied. "SO, what's our next class?" Alex said trying to change the subject. "Our next class his Charms Class… that's where we learn spells for more practical uses instead of Offense and Defense…." Hermione replied. "Interesting…." Alex commented. "Hey, was that thing you did back in Madame Maleficents class?" Hermione held up her wand. "Oh, you mean that "Aerogus Vaccumus" spell?" Hermione asked. "Yeah, where'd you learn that?" Alex asked. "Just a little thing I learned over the summer, I can teach it to you if you want…" Hermione offered, twirling her finger in her hair. "That'd be good…" Alex smiled.

Soon they arrived at Charms Class. Alex grabbed a seat next to Hermione and Ariel, while Harry got a seat next to Ron. It was then that the teacher walked in. he was a small man, so small that he had to sit on a stack of books to see over his desk. "Good morning class…." The teacher greeted. "Good morning Mr. Flitwick…" The class said in unison. "Now then, today we shall learn the Summoning Charm. The Summoning Charm is used to call objects to the user's hands. This is very useful if you're in a pinch and need to summon something like your broom for a getaway or something to that effect…"

Mr. Flitwick than looked around the class. "Let's see…." He then pointed to Hermione "Miss Granger…. And….." He then pointed to Alex. "You there, both of you come down here…" Alex and Hermione stood up and approached Mr. Flitwick. He then pointed to a shelf with a row of books on it. "Alright, behind me is a shelf with books lined up. Now then, I want you two to use the Summoning Charm and call one of the books to your hand. Now to use the Summoning Charm, all you have to do is point at the desired object with your wand and simply speak or shout "Accio" can you do that?" Mr. Flitwick asked. The two nodded and aimed their wands at their targets. The two then shouted. "Accio!" and the books came flying towards them. Hermione and Alex then caught the books in mid-air and the class clapped.

"Excellent! You nailed it on the first try! 20 Points for Gryffindor!" Mr. Flitwick congratulated. "Points?" Alex asked. "As the year goes on, the teachers award points to different houses. We get points based on our performance and behavior. At the end of the year which ever house gets the most points wins the house cup!" Hermione explained. "This school is amazing!" Alex commented as the two went back to their seats. Ariel hugged Alex around the neck. "Nice job Alex!" She smiled. Mr. Flitwick looked around the classroom and pointed to Ron. "Mr. Weasley, how about you come up and give it a try!" Mr. Flitwick called. Ron silently gulped. "Um, Sir? I don't think that'd be the greatest idea…" Ron sulked in his seat. "Nonsense! Don't be shy! Come on up!" Mr. Flitwick called again. Ron reluctantly nodded and got up while whispering "Don't say I didn't warn you…."

Ron aimed his wand at the book. Alex then noticed that his wand was being held together by plastic tape. It didn't take long for Harry, Ariel and Hermione to notice also. "This is NOT gonna end well…." Harry groaned. Ron aimed his wand at the books. "ACCIO!!!" Only instead of pulling the book towards him, it blew the book away from him. The book then began to fly around the room ricocheting off the walls like a Pinball! The tape on Ron's wand caused it to backfire. Students ducked out of the way to avoid being hit by the flying book. "WHOA! AERIAL ATTACK!" Alex cried as he ducked. He then glanced at Ariel. "No pun intended…." Alex said.

Harry tried to swat the book away with another book but that caused it to bounce around even more. "HERMIONE! DO SOMETHING!!!" Harry cried as he ducked from the book. The next time the book shot by Hermione quickly stood up and aimed her wand at the flying book. "IMMOBULUS!" She cried. Suddenly her wand pulsed with Blue light and the book froze in mid-air. Hermione then grabbed the book and handed calmly handed it to Ron. Mr. Flitwick was frozen in shock. "Um? Class dismissed?" The class exited the room and the gang of friends headed out. "You really need to replace that wand of yours Ronald!" Hermione scolded. "Yes _mother…_" Ron replied sarcastically. Harry looked at his watch. "We have a good amount of time before Potions Class, how about we go see Hagrid?" Harry suggested. The others nodded as Harry led the way. "_Good, I can catch up with Jack and tell him we what we found out…_" Alex thought to himself


	6. Suspiscions and Potions

Maleficent growled that sarcastic nature of his always got on her last nerve. "Ohhhhhhhh as much as I'd LOVE to crush you like the bug you are, I cannot risk blowing my cover, and I'm sure YOU can't risk blowing YOUR cover as well!" Maleficent sneered. "Then what do you propose? A temporary truce?" Alex asked. "Precisely, once we're out of this bloody school, it's right back to the way things were!" Maleficent approached him and held out her hand. "Agreed?" Alex thought this over a bit. "………………….fine…" Alex finally replied. They both reluctantly shook hands and Alex left the room. Only to run into Ariel who hugged him tightly. "ALEX!!! YOU OK!!! What happened?!" Ariel asked frantically. "Maleficent and I had a……philosophical discussion and we called a temporary truce... We agreed not to kill each other until we get out of this school…." Alex replied calmly. "But Alex, what if she doesn't keep her word?" Ariel asked. "Hey, I beat her once right? I can do it again!" Alex smiled. "C'mon let's go catch up with Harry and the others…" Maleficent watched from a window as Alex and Ariel ran to go find Harry and the gang. "Well, this will certainly be an interesting year…." Maleficent smirked. CHECHCHCH

**Chapter 6: Suspicions and Potions**

As the five of them made it outside, a thought occurred to Alex.  
"Hey, Ron, what happened to your wand, by the way?"  
Ron glowered as he took out his broken wand and glared at it. "What happened to it? THAT happened to it!"  
He pointed at a large, thick tree in the center of the field with branches shaped like clubs and twigs as thick as pythons.  
"That's the Whomping Willow," Hermione explained. "It hits whatever comes in its reach."  
Harry explained how they couldn't get through the barrier that led to the train that took them to Hogwarts and instead took a flying car that Ron's father owned and crashed into the Whomping Willow.  
"Well why couldn't you get through?" Ariel asked.  
"Don't know," Harry answered. "But before that, a house-elf came to my room telling me not to come back here because of terrible things happening. I say somebody clearly doesn't want me here."  
They finally came across a hut outside the creepy forest Alex saw earlier. Alex assumed this was where Hagrid lived. They knocked and Hagrid was happy to let them in. But Jack wasn't inside.  
"How're things going, Hagrid?" Harry asked him.  
"Frustratin'," Hagrid groaned. "New assistant. Complete dope if I ever saw one."   
Alex knew he was referring to Jack. "Where is he?" he asked.   
"Oh he's right out in the back," Hagrid replied.  
Alex and Ariel went outside to the back of the hut to see a moping Jack with a bandage covering his nose.  
"What happened to you?" Ariel asked.  
"The big bloke wanted my help with some bloody birds with four legs…"  
"Hippogriffs?" Alex asked.  
"Aye. Next thing ya know, one of them pecks me sniffer."  
Alex narrowed his eyes at Jack.  
"Did you, by any chance, insult it?"   
"I called it a big, ugly chicken. Why?"  
Alex shook his head. "I read that hippogriffs are easily offended."  
Ariel giggled as Jack glowered.  
"Ya could've told me that sooner. Well enough of me. How're you two doin' here?"  
Alex and Ariel sat down and told Jack about what Hermione told them about the Chamber of Secrets.  
"That's all we found out about it," Ariel finished.  
"So, you have any idea who set loose this terrible beastie?" Jack asked as he took a swig of his rum.  
Alex narrowed his eyes as he thought about Malfoy. "I've got a good idea. But there's more…Maleficent's here."  
Jack nearly choked on his rum. "What?! But how…?"  
"Don't know," Alex replied. "But she's teaching here and might give me a hard time on our search. In fact, I doubt she wouldn't."  
"You think," Jack wondered out loud, "that she might've let loose that terrible beastie?"  
"I don't think so," Ariel replied. "She came here after the first attack. She might have nothing to do with it."  
"But we should keep an eye on her," Alex said.  
"Aye," Jack agreed.  
"HEY THERE!" they suddenly heard Harry cry out. They turned to see Harry, Ron, and Hermione leaving Hagrids hut. "C'MON! WE NEED TO GET TO OUR NEXT CLASS!"  
"COMING!" Alex called back. He looked back at Jack. "See ya."  
"Take care, mates."  
With that, Ariel and Alex followed Ron, Hermione, and Harry to Potions class.

As they headed to their next class, Alex and the others kept wondering who the Heir of Slytherin could be.  
"Well there can't be that many suspects," Ron said in mock puzzlement. "It's someone evil, someone in Slytherin, someone from a family of Slytherins, and someone who thinks Muggleborns are scum."  
Obviously Ron was thinking the same thing Alex was thinking.  
"Oh please," Hermione scoffed, unconvinced. "Malfoy, the Heir of Slytherin?"   
"I don't know," Harry spoke up. "His family has been in Slytherin for centuries."  
"And he's definitely a sleazy jerk," Alex said. "I could tell just by the look on his face."   
"But if he is the Heir of Slytherin," Ariel interrupted, "how are we going to prove it?"  
"We'll have to figure it out somehow," Alex replied as they made it to their next class.   
Potions Classes, as it turned out, were held in a dungeon. If that wasn't bad enough, the Slytherins, including Malfoy, also had classes with Alex and his friends. The sneer Malfoy threw at him made Alex want to punch him, if Ron hadn't stopped him.  
"Gotta watch what you do around here," Ron said to him. "Snape favors the Slytherins and will take points off of Gryffindor just for smiling."  
At that moment, the Potions Master walked in. Just the look of him made Alex uneasy. He had greasy hair, swallow skin, a hooked nose and wore a black cloak.  
While taking attendance, he sneered as he came across Alex's name.  
"Ah yes," he said with a hint of distaste. "Our special case."  
Obviously Dumbledore told the staff about Alex being there. But the fact that this man knew who he was made Alex even less uneasy.  
After Snape was done going over attendance, he glared at Alex again with narrow eyes.  
"I believe it would be polite if we see how much our guest knows," Snape sneered. "Name and describe one recipe you can find if you looked up Moste Potente Potions?"  
Hermione had her hand up but Snape ignored her. Alex, of course, had never even heard of Moste Potente Potions, so, needless to say, he had no idea. Malfoy was snickering in his direction.  
"I see," Snape said with a smirk on his face. "So special, yet so dim as well."   
"Excuse me, sir," Hermione interrupted, "but one recipe found in Moste Potente Potions is the Polyjuice Potion, which changes the appearance of the drinker to the appearance of a different pers…"   
SLAM! She never finished due to Snape slamming his hand on his desk.  
"Miss Granger, I don't recall giving you permission to speak. Therefore, I will be taking ten points off of Gryffindor for your inability to control yourself. Now then…"  
He pointed his wand at the blackboard and it was like an invisible hand was writing on it.  
"Today we will be drafting freezing solutions. The instructions are on the board, the ingredients are beside your cauldron, you have one hour starting now."  
Everyone got to it. Alex found it hard due to how small Snape's handwriting was and Snape breathing down his neck every time he passed by. Alex could've sworn that he wanted him to fail, and he began to like him less each minute that passed. He looked to his left and saw that Ariel and Hermione perfected it, which cause Alex to smile and Snape to sneer.   
But suddenly, everyone's attention turned to where a loud BANG! occurred. A boy Alex recognized as Neville Longbottom had his potion blown in his face. Snape gave a small smile of satisfaction.  
"Why am I not surprised, Mr. Longbottom?" Snap groaned 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Since I've been away for awhile, this chap was guest written by Dan Man… I'll be writing the chaps again soon


	7. Moste Potente Potions

"Miss Granger, I don't recall giving you permission to speak. Therefore, I will be taking ten points off of Gryffindor for your inability to control yourself. Now then…"  
He pointed his wand at the blackboard and it was like an invisible hand was writing on it.  
"Today we will be drafting freezing solutions. The instructions are on the board, the ingredients are beside your cauldron, you have one hour starting now."  
Everyone got to it. Alex found it hard due to how small Snape's handwriting was and Snape breathing down his neck every time he passed by. Alex could've sworn that he wanted him to fail, and he began to like him less each minute that passed. He looked to his left and saw that Ariel and Hermione perfected it, which cause Alex to smile and Snape to sneer.  
But suddenly, everyone's attention turned to where a loud BANG! occurred. A boy Alex recognized as Neville Longbottom had his potion blown in his face. Snape gave a small smile of satisfaction.  
"Why am I not surprised, Mr. Longbottom?" Snap groaned

**Chapter 7:** **Moste Potente Potions**

The bell rang and Snape gave them homework. As everyone was leaving, Alex spotted Malfoy talking to two rather large boys and laughing, obviously about Neville.  
Ariel noticed it too, and spoke alongside Alex. "Those two look so stupid, I bet he'll tell them anything."  
A light flickered in Alex's head as she spoke. "That's it!"  
Alex ran, with Ariel behind him, towards Hermione.  
"Hermione!" Alex called out to her. She looked over to him as he stopped to catch his breath.  
"I've got an idea on how to get Malfoy to talk. We need some of that Polyjuice Potion you talked about."

The good news was that Ariel, Harry, Hermione, and Ron thought Alex's idea of using Polyjuice Potion to disguise as Slytherins and interrogate Malfoy was brilliant. But there was only one flaw in the plan: the book Moste Potente Potions was in the Restricted Section of the Library and a student would need a signed form from a teacher to get it.  
Which was why Alex had a form in his hand, but needed a teacher to sign it. He was heading down the hallway when a ragged man stepped in front of him and sneered. This was Filch, Hogwarts' caretaker. He was a nasty man who hated the students, and his mood turned nastier because his cat was the first victim of the mysterious beast.  
"Another trouble-maker, eh?" he sneered.  
"Uh…no…I'm actually…"Alex stammered.  
"Don't think you can fool me!" Filch spat at him. "You lot are all the same. Running through the halls spreading your trash and chaos around to torment me for all the hard work I put in."  
He grabbed Alex by the collar and pulled him closer to his ugly, sneering face.  
"Mr. Filch, that'll do," a voice came.  
Alex and Filch looked to see Maleficent heading their way.  
"I'll handle him," she said to Filch coolly.  
"As you wish, madam," Filch replied grumpily as he headed off.  
Maleficent gave Alex her evil smirk. "Filch and I have one thing in common: we both wish for harmful punishments on students. Pity Dumbledore is too soft for his own good."  
"What do you want, Maleficent?" Alex groaned.  
"First off, it's MADAME Maleficent to you, boy. Second, I believe you need…what's this?"  
She picked up a piece of parchment. Too Alex's horror, it was the checkout form.  
"Ah!" Maleficent exclaimed as she read it. "A library checkout form. Hmmmmmmmm. Moste Potente Potions? Quite advanced for someone your age."  
"Just…uh…some extra credit for Potions," Alex stammered feebly.  
"I see," Maleficent said as she smirked. "Are you certain it has nothing to do with your mission."  
Alex suddenly saw a solution.  
"Maybe. Perhaps you can sign it."  
Her eyes narrowed. "And why should I?"  
Alex was now the one smirking. "Well since you don't want to blow your cover and I don't want to blow mine, perhaps if you sign it, we can only keep it between us. This way, all's well and neither of us have nothing to loose."  
Maleficent stared as she considered it. But then her smirk returned.  
"Actually I do."  
She took out a quill and signed the parchment then handed it back to Alex.  
"I hear those potions can be fatal."

It wasn't long until Alex got the book and headed to the common room, where Ariel, Hermione, and Ron waited for him. Stitch was asleep on the couch next to Ariel.  
Alex handed the book to Hermione and she searched the book for the Polyjuice Potion.  
"Here it is!" she exclaimed when she found it and began reading. "Hmmmmm. This potion seems to be a bit complicated. Most of these ingredients are easy to get, but boomslang skin. We'll probably have to sneak into Professor Snape's private stores. And we need a bit of whoever we're changing into."  
Ron and Alex looked at each other with a face of grimace.  
"But can you do it?" Ariel asked Hermione.  
Hermione nodded at her. "I'll be able to, but it'll take a month."  
"A month?!" Alex, Ron, and Ariel cried in unison.  
"By then, half the school will be attacked," Alex said.  
"I know," said Hermione. "But if it is Malfoy, then this is the best chance we've got, so it's better than nothing. And don't worry about getting a bit of who we're turning into yet. That's the last ingredient we need."  
Harry suddenly walked in wearing red and gold robes and carrying a nicely decorated broomstick. Alex was wondering what it was for when Harry spoke.  
"Gotta get to the field in time for our match against Slytherin."  
Ron smirked. "Knock Malfoy off his broom and you can save me from drinking something with Crabbe's toenail."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This is another chap guest written by Dan Man my Co-Author, don't worry, the next chap will be written by me, I swear!

Hermoine: If i had a Sickle for everytime I heard that...

Me: Who let you in here?

Hermoine: Someone needs to make sure you update!

Me: Unbelievable...

Hermoine: Sit up! don't sloutch! and stop mumbling..


	8. Quidditch

"Here it is!" she exclaimed when she found it and began reading. "Hmmmmm. This potion seems to be a bit complicated. Most of these ingredients are easy to get, but boomslang skin. We'll probably have to sneak into Professor Snape's private stores. And we need a bit of whoever we're changing into."   
Ron and Alex looked at each other with a face of grimace.  
"But can you do it?" Ariel asked Hermione.  
Hermione nodded at her. "I'll be able to, but it'll take a month."

"A month?!" Alex, Ron, and Ariel cried in unison.  
"By then, half the school will be attacked," Alex said.  
"I know," said Hermione. "But if it is Malfoy, then this is the best chance we've got, so it's better than nothing. And don't worry about getting a bit of who we're turning into yet. That's the last ingredient we need."   
Harry suddenly walked in wearing red and gold robes and carrying a nicely decorated broomstick. Alex was wondering what it was for when Harry spoke.  
"Gotta get to the field in time for our match against Slytherin."  
Ron smirked. "Knock Malfoy off his broom and you can save me from drinking something with Crabbe's toenail."

**Chapter 8: Quidditch**

Alex and the gang followed Harry out to a strange looking stadium. Hoops were at the ends of the stadium, but were elevated high in the air, and all around, people were flying on brooms in a complicated manner. Ron and Hermione led Alex and Ariel to the grandstands where they took a seat.

"Uh, what's this sport called again?" Alex asked.

"Quidditch." Hermione answered. "Never heard of it…" Ariel said.

"Wow, you really DO have a lot to learn…" Ron cried.

"RONALD! Be polite!" Hermione snapped.

Ron sighed and pointed out into the field. "Alright, the object of the game is to get that ball, the "Quaffle" into the hoops, the team with the most points wins."

"What's Harry's job?" Alex asked.

"He's a seeker, while the game goes on, an object known as "The Golden Snitch" flies around rapidly. Harry's job is to get it before the other teams seeker does. If you get it, your team gets 150 points, which usually ends the game." Hermione explained.

Suddenly a big bulky ball flew past them, and nearly hit one of the players.

"And that would be…?" Alex inquired.

"That's a "Bludger" They fly around and try and knock the players off their brooms. The beaters...'beat' the Bludgers away to protect their teammates. Gryffindor's beaters are my brothers Fred and George." Ron explained.

Suddenly one of the brothers hit a Bludger straight towards where Alex and the others were sitting! They all leapt out of the way and the Bludger dented Alex's seat and bounced off. Alex just shot an unnerving look at Ron.

"Also known as "the Human Bludgers" Ron sighed.

After the gang re-seated, they began to watch the game. As the game waged on, Slytherin was clobbering Gryffindor 90 to 30.

"Man, they're getting murdered out there!" Alex commented.

"Only thing that can save us now is the Golden Snitch" Hermione replied.

Soon, Harry began to fly around rapidly, at first they thought he had found the Golden Snitch, but upon closer inspection, they saw one of the Bludgers was actually chasing him!

"Is it supposed to do that?" Ariel asked.

"No, someone's messed with that Bludger!" Hermione cried.

Ron pulled his wand out and aimed it at the Bludger.

"I'll stop it!" Ron stated.

Before Ron could cast a spell, Hermione tore the wand out of his hand.

"NO! Even with a proper wand it's too risky! You might hit Harry..." Hermione stated.

Ron knew she was right. "But we can't just sit here and do nothing!!" Ron pleaded.

Alex thought for a moment and then got an idea. He whipped out his wand and aimed it at the Bludger.

"Didn't you just hear me?!" Hermione yelled.

"I'm not gonna destroy it!" Alex yelled back.

Alex had remembered the summoning charm he learned back in Mr. Flitwick's class. His plan was to use it to draw the Bludger away from Harry. Alex took a moment to aim, when he was sure he was locked on.

"ACCIO!" He cried.

It was a direct hit. The Bludger tore away from Harry and went towards Alex.

"Nice shot!" Ron cheered.

Hermione then realized what Alex just did.

"BUT THAT BLUDGER'S COMING RIGHT AT US!" Hermione screamed.

Alex just gulped. "Didn't think of that…"

Hermione took out her wand and took aim at the incoming Bludger.

"DEPULSO!" Hermione cried.

A sudden shockwave emitted form her wand and the Bludger, which was seconds away from hitting them, was blown backwards.

"Wow, nice work Hermione…" Alex said, taking a few deep breaths.

Hermione just smiled at her work. The Bludger suddenly flew by and knocked Harry off his broom! Since he was flying low to the ground, he didn't get badly hurt by the fall.

"HARRY!" Ron cried.

Harry slowly got up off the ground, and held the Golden Snitch up in triumph, winning the game for Gryffindor.

"C'mon, this way…" Hermione had gotten up from her seat and beckoned the others to follow. The team followed her down to the field to go meet Harry.

"Nice job Harry!" Ariel congratulated.

"Well, I couldn't have done it if you hadn't gotten that Bludger off my tail…" Harry said to Alex.

Alex looked behind Harry and gulped.

"Uh, don't thank me just yet Harry…" Alex murmured.

Harry looked behind him, and saw the Bludger coming in for a second shot! Hermione quickly jumped in front of Harry and aimed her wand.

"Reducto!!" She cried.

The Spell made comment and the Bludger suddenly exploded! Alex just stood there, mouth hanging open. He silently leaned over to Ariel.

"Remind me not to make her mad…" He whispered.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Me: Told you I'd update! And if you're wondering about the style, it's Hermione's fault!

Hermione: You can't just have everything scrunched up!

Me: I'm the author; I can do whatever I want!

Hermione: I'll get Myrtle in here!

Me: EEP! Alright, Alright….


End file.
